¿¡Por que?
by Pandicorniocolorado
Summary: Por qué tenía que abrir los ojos, sentarme en la cama y recibir una muy, pero muy filosa espada mata titanes en mi cuello y ¿por qué la espada tenía que ser del? ¿Por qué de Levi? ¿¡Por qué del sargento Levi? ¿¡Por que mierda los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin estan en mi mundo?/ Oc/Yaoi/Erei/Otras parejas/Aun no se cuales mas/ Soy nueva en esto tenerme piedad Q3Q
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Soy Rei dah XD y bueno les vengo a presentar la primera historia de que escribo del anime Shingeki No Kyojin! Wuuu! XD espero que les guste, es algo bizarra y espero hacerla lo mas graciosa posible, Los personales de SNK no me pertenecen si no que a su drogado auto que nos quiere dar un para cardíaco! (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: ¡Por el amor de Dios!<strong>

Dios el mundo estaba en mi contra ¿Cómo me podía pasar esto? Soy buena chica, estudiosa, trabajadora, ayudaba en casa, cuidaba de mi hermano al punto de parecer una segunda madre, ayudo a mi abuela con el almuerzo, en realidad ¡Yo hago el almuerzo! ¿¡Por qué mierda me tenía que pasar esto a mí!? Señor no soy devota ¡Ni siquiera soy creyente! Pero ¿¡Enserio!? ¿¡ Así me tienes que castigar!? Y a mí que siempre el cura de la iglesia me decía que eres un ser compasivo que hasta se apiadaba de los no creyentes.

Vale lo entiendo, sé que estoy al lado de causas que tú no aceptas según algunos, como la homosexualidad y además de que soy bisexual, de que lo tengo de femenina es más nulo que lo que una prostituta tiene de virgen, que soy más macha pecho No peludo que se respeta, y que también a mis ya cortos 14 años tengo una vida sexual "normal" desde el punto te de vista de aquellas personas a las cuales les gusta tener sexo casual, bien ahora que lo pienso soy una pecador de primera. Pero por tu ¡amor! ¡Dios! Vivo en el siglo ¡21!

Sé que soy pecadora y que quizás merezca arder en el infierno más cruel que haya creado satanás, pero enserio tenías que hacer que en mis sagradas y hermosas vacaciones, cuando me desconecto de todo, cuando por fin mi familia me deja de mandonear de que haga esto y aquello, cuando por fin puedo dormir hasta que lleguen a ser la una de la tarde, despreocupándome de todo, ¡pero no! No ¡Tu gran ser rey de reyes! ¡Dominante del cielo! ¡Que le gusta domar y todo eso! ¿¡Por qué tenías que hacerme esto a mí!? Por qué tenía que abrir los ojos, sentarme en la cama y recibir una muy, pero muy filosa espada mata titanes en mi cuello y ¿por qué la espada tenía que ser del? ¿Por qué de Levi? ¿¡Por qué del sargento Levi!?

-Tsk, mocosa será mejor que contestes, ¿dónde mierda estamos?- hablo el sargento Levi mientras apretaba más aquella fría espada contra mi cuello

-B-b-b-bueno-

-¡Sin tartamudear!-

-¡Si señor!- conteste haciendo la pose militar del anime muerta de miedo, mientras sentía como una segunda cuchilla se colocaba sobre mi vientre ¿Mikasa? ¿Enserio? ¿Hasta este punto llegaba mi arruina vacaciones? –S-señor ustedes se encuentran en Santiago de Chile, comuna lo espejos- conteste, con la verdad y espera era la verdad, sentí como la espada en mi vientre se enterraba más y la de mi cuello también o mierda no voy a durar.

-¿¡Que mierda es eso mocosa!?- me grito vi su cara, ah me acorde de los dou yaoi que me leía de estos, en donde su culo era "cruelmente" azotado por el "Titán Colosal" de Eren…Esperen…¡Es verdad! Tengo un As bajo la manga ¡Y es todo el yaoi que tengo de SNK! ¡Oh dios mío gracias! Me alejo un poquito tomo mi celular y lo enciendo, comienzo a buscar mi álbum y al encontrarlo busca la carpeta de SNK ya listo comienzo a buscar una imagen muy comprometedora del Sargento y Eren, reviso bien hasta que la encuentro. En la imagen Eren se encontraba sentado en la cama con su polera rota, su cabello más desordenado de lo normal abrazaba a Levi por la cintura mientras lamia y mordía su cuello, mientras tanto Levi se encontraba moviéndose de arriba abajo disfrutando de la gran polla de su pareja. Si con esto quizás salga viva y si no mi cabeza ruede por ahí, mejor intentar.

Tomando al sargento por su pañuelo lo inclino hasta que quede a la altura de mi celular y le muestro la imagen, pude ver claramente su cara de sorpresa y sobre todo un ligero sonrojo que se formó en sus mejillas y si uno se fijaba bien este sonrojo se intensificaba más en sus orejas -Sargento si no quiere que esta imagen salga a la luz y que su reputación se manche será mejor que baje el arma y que le ordene a Mikasa sacar su espada de mi vientre- Le susurre lo más bajo posible, no podía permitir que los demás me oigan, apago el celular y las armas se retiran, suspire tranquila al ver que podía seguir viva, me acomodo bien en la cama y amarro mi cabello que debe de estar muy desordenado, al punto de parecer que un tornado paso por el, ah como odio mi cabello.

-Jovencita- Escuche la voz del comandante Erwin ¿Qué carajos? ¿¡Todo el puto escuadrón está aquí!? Lleve mi mirada por mi cuarto y no era tan jodidamente exagerado lo que pensé, era verdad, estaban todos, los que seguía vivos, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Jean, Historia/Christa, Connie, Eren, Hanji, Levi y Erwin o genial – ¡Jovencita!- Reaccione a escuchar que me gritaba, de seguro me hundí en mis pensamientos como ahora, muevo mi cabeza de lado a lado para poder despegarla, ya mente amada mía ¡Por la reputa madre deja de divagar!

-¿Si?- pregunto mientras le miraba, oh carajos era enorme -¿Comandante?

-¿Si?-

-¿Cómo está el clima haya arriba?- pude escuchar varias risas ahogadas pero la que más se hacía notar era la de una personita, que usaba lentes, la vi de reojo y era Hanji, ah como adoro a esa mujer y al vela me acorde de mis lentes los tome y me los coloque, ah era hermoso poder volver a ver de forma correcta y no todo borroso.

-¿Qué quiere decir jovencita?- pude ver el tic en su ceja, es divertido molestar a las personas y más si son más altas que tú, un momento, ¡Al fin encontré a alguien más alto que yo!

-No me diga jovencita que me siento más joven de lo que ya soy- le conteste mientras me comenzaba a levantar, era las nueves y no podré volver a dormir así que me día comienza –Mi nombre es Catalina, Cata para abreviar- le conteste y me dirigí al armario en busca de ropa saque, una polera holgada negra la cual tenía el estampado de un león y por las mangas era abierta y llegaba hasta la cintura, un peto de color blanco para que contrastara, unos jens ajustados oscuros y unas converse negras, estaban ya algo destruidas pero eran las zapatillas más cómodas que podía tener y ya tenían sus tres añitos, dejándolas en mi cama comencé a buscar más ropa y se las lancé a cada personaje femenino que veía.

-¿Para qué es esta ropa?- pregunto Sasha mientras miraba curiosa lo que le entregue.

-Cariño estamos en el 2014 no en el 855- le conteste mientras salía de mi cuarto y me dirigía a la habitación de al lado en busca de ropa para los barones, rebusque en hasta encontrar algo de ropa con estilo, creo que deberé de comprarles un poco, regrese a mi cuarto y comencé a pasarle ropa a todos los varones me senté en mi cama y espere –Cinco…cuatro…tres…dos…uno...- hice una cuenta regresiva y

-¿¡QUE!?- es seguro que aquel grito despertó a unos vecinos.

-2014, 2014 ¡Yahoo! ¡Mi máquina del tiempo funciono!-

-¡Maldita cuatro ojos! ¡Mira las mierdas que haces!- y comenzaron a pelear, aunque aquí el que peleaba era el Sargento, Hanji solo gritaba y reía.

-Oye- escuche la voz de Eren, wao era ligeramente ronca, sedosa, si se practicaba más podría llegar a ser dominante y sensual, al punto de que todas las personas que la oigan caigan a sus pies, tendré que ayudarle con esa voz.

-Si- le mire mientras este se sentaba a mi lado, para él era tan normal que el sargento quiera matar a Hanji que no me extraña lo natural que actúa ante la pelea que estos dos tienen

-¿Cómo van las cosas en esta época?- me sorprendió un poco su pregunta, de seguro estaba preguntando por los titanes, pude ver en sus ojos la preocupación y la esperanza, sonreí, Eren podía ser un suicida como le decía un cara de caballo, pero era un buen chico que se preocupaba por las personas y que siempre intentaba dar lo mejor de sí mismo.

-Despreocúpate- le conteste mientras apoyaba mi mano sobre su hombro –Esas cosas aquí no existes- conteste y pude ver la alegría en su rosto –Me iré a cambiar al baño, que los hombres se cambien en el cuarto de al lado y las mujeres en este- me levante, tome mi ropa y fui a cambiarme, decidí darme una ducha rápida ya que mi cabello era jodidamente indomable y mi gran dolor de cabeza, después del baño me comienzo a vestir una vez lista peino mi cabello que gracias al cielo ahora está más domable, una vez lista salgo y pude ver las dos puertas cerradas, así que ya se estaban cambiando, comencé a tomar el tiempo desde que salí del baño fijándome en las dos puertas, dos minutos pasaron y la puerta de los hombres fue abierta asentí a sabiendas de que las mujeres se demorarían más.

-Vamos a la cocina tengo que preparar el almuerzo- conteste comenzado a bajar por las escaleras, pero de pronto escucho a alguien hablar.

-¡Oye enana!-

-¿Qué quieres cara de caballo?- pregunte mirando a Jean, o como odiaba a ese tío, no es que me callera mal, sabía que era un buen tipo, pero esa personalidad arrogante que tenía simplemente me sacaba de mis casillas

-¿Qué mierda con esta ropa?- lo mire de reojo, no en realidad los mire a todos, Jean tenía una polera café barro que combinaba con su cabello, unos jens holgados negros, tipo montañista y unas zapatillas café oscuro, Levi tenía una camisa de color blanco perla que tenía el estampado de un lobo en la espalda, unos pantalones de tela negros y ajustados o apitillados pero sin ser molestos y unos zapatos de charol negro, Erwin tenía una camisa a cuadros celeste con azul sobre esta un liguero chaleco de color gris, unos pantalones tipo montañista negros y unos zapatos a charol del mismo color, Armin portaba una polera azul marino solido sin ningún estampado, pantalones ajustados negros y unas converse negras, Connie era tan simple como Armin al igual que este tenía una polera de color solido amarrilla, pantalones ajustados blancos y converse blancas, no use mucho esfuerzo mental con ellos cuatro, creo que en los que más me esforcé fue en Levi y Eren, ¡Ah! Y Eren tenía una polera color verde musgo que en los bordes tenía un bordado asimilando espinas, sobre este tenía algo así como una parca pero de una tela mucho más ligera y fresca, la cual tenía piel sintética en el gorro, pantalones tipo montañista de color tierra y unas converse café, de todas formas no pude dejar que mi imaginación volara mucho para darles algo más de estilo pues el novio de mi madre no tenía una gran variación de ropa y eso que tenía 26 años.

-Pues se podría decir que son los estilos que se usan en esta época- suspire mientras me daba la vuelta y me disponía a bajar con ellos a mis espaldas –Pero digamos que no pude hacer que mi imaginación volara muy alto pues el novio de mi madre no tiene mucha ropa con algo de estilo- volví a suspirar mientras abría la puerta de la cocina y de ahí me dirigía al refrigerador -¿Desayunaron?- les pregunte y antes de que me contestaran Sasha respondió.

-No y ¡me muero de hambre!- Mi vista fue a vagar ahora a las mujeres que ya se encontraban listas y suspire enamorada, si los atuendos que les di les favorecía bastante.

Sasha, portaba la misma polera que yo, a diferencia que el estampado era de un búho y tenía azul en los bordes, pantalones de pretina alta color azul y sí que se puso bien aquellos pantalones pues la polera estaba debajo de estos dejando ver la pretina y estaba algo salida para que se vea bien el estampado, converse azules y su cabello seguía amarrado en esa coleta, Mikasa, tenía un liguero vestido color sangre ajustado en el tronco y lo demás suelto, este le llegaba a las rodillas sobre el vestido tenía un corto chaleco de tela, de esos que llegan hasta la cintura, blanco y llevaba unas ligueras sandalias blancas, seguía portando su bufanda, suspire, Historia tenía un vestido con el mismo estilo de Mikasa solo que este era completamente blanco y para contrarrestar todo eso tenía unas ligueras sandalias de color naranja con un poco de taco, lo mínimo, y por ultimo Hanji, pantalones negros ajustados con pretina alta debajo de estos una polera a tirantes blanca y sobre esta una camisa cuadrille de manga corta roja con azul y converse negras.

-Bien, les are algo para desayunar- fue a lavarme las manos y una vez lista comenzó a sacar los ingredientes para un buen desayuno, fruta, mucha fruta, tome unos duraznos y los pele y les quite el cuesco, una vez listo los eche en la juguera, con dos tazas de agua y una gota de endulzante, la hice funcionar ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-La tecnología ha avanzado demasiado- hablo Hanji mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-Para desgracia de la humanidad- conteste mientras echa el jugo en una garra y lo metía al refrigerador, la demás fruta la lave y pele perfectamente bien y comencé a cortarla en trozos la deje en el bol y tome las cascar echándolas a la basura.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- mire a Armin y suspire.

-La tecnología ha avanzado, y la humanidad no ha aprendido a vivir sin esta, dependemos demasiado de la tecnología, para comunicarnos y hasta para sobrevivir- suspire y comencé a preparar la mesa, el orden era el siguiente, cada persona tenía un plato con un cucharon de fruta al lado del plato un tenedor y en el lado superior del plato una taza con té y un vaso con jugo, serví el té y serví el jugo, todos se sentaron a la meza comenzando a comer en silencio, no por mucho.

-¿Qué es esto ver?- Jean

-Kiwi-

-¿De que es el jugo?-

-Durazno-

-¿Qué es esto blanco?- Mikasa

-Banana-

-¿De qué es el té?- Levi

-Té negro-

-¿Qué es esa cosa plana y negra que tiene a una persona encerrada dentro?- Eren

-El televisor y la persona no está encerrada dentro-

-¿Entonces?- Armin

-Tecnología-

-Ohhhhh- Todos

Continuara….

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les guste, si no es así, son aceptados los tomatazos cuchillasos y titanasos (?)<p>

Por favor comenten que no se mueren por comentar, si comentan les daré levisuelas (?) den sus opiniones y corrijanme si así lo desean :)  
>Nos vemos en el próximo cap bye~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

****Waaa lo siento! Q3Q Me demore demasiado en actualizar el segundo cap, pero bueno me habia ido fuera del pais con mi familia de vacaciones y no tenia internet ah donde fui :c  
>De todas formas no es un plagio! solo cambie mi nombre a Pandicorniocolorado en honor (?) a mi amada autora patatapandicornio, no se la amo, espero un día de estos poder ser como ella :c es mi gran sueño :'v<p>

Bueno no molesto mas!, espero que os guste besos!  
>Los personajes no me pertenecen, solamente Cata ella ser mía (?)<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Capítulo 2: Sol, Playa y en la arena vamo a haya **

El desayuno pasó con una calma increíble… ¡mentira! Calma mis polainas, Hanji y Armin no me paraban de preguntar sobre la tecnología de esta época, Sasha sobre qué tipo de alimentos había, cuanta comida había, Connie no tengo ni puta idea no lo pesque mucho, pero en seria esos cuatro fueron agotadores. Pregunta tras pregunta, ¿¡Acaso sus bocas no se cansaban!? Me pregunte a mí misma molesta, pero mis divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por una canción que se lograba oír desde la calle.

**Sol, playa y en la arena **

**vamo` aya **

**Y hace calor (y hace calor) **

**Quítate el pantalón**

Suspire, es que ¿es enserio? ¿No podían conducir con la música de sus autos más baja? ¿Es que acaso no se dan cuenta de que no a todos les gusta su música?

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto uno de los hombres en la primera lista de los más deseados, con 1.60 de estatura, el cual todas desean en su cama, porque enserio chicas aun teniendo la personalidad del mismo demonio ustedes quieres que le entierre su titán en el trasero, si es que tiene el titán que todas dicen tener en verdad existía, porque para mí se me es algo difícil de creer ósea, según todos los hombres, mientras más grande seas más grande la tienes ¿No?

-"Música"- conteste haciendo unas entre comillas con mis dedos, vale digamos que para mí el reggaetón no es de mi gusto y yo ni lo considero música, se me hace algo estúpido ese gusto musical.

-¿De qué trata esa canción?- y ahora pregunto Eren Jaeger y admitamos mis cariñitos que este chico de piel canela también es uno de los más deseados, no solamente por su piel color canela que dan ganas de comerla, sino que también por sus ojos, si esos ojos de color verde aguamarina, que te atraen te atrapan y de ahí no te sacan, solté una leve risa ante ese pensamiento, pero bueno por lo que eh leído por ahí y por lo que eh visto que comentan varias, corroboran lo que les estoy diciendo, porque admitámoslo si el viviera en este mundo cuanta mujer caería a sus pies, muchas, muchas mujeres y quizás también hombres.

-Por la letra puedo decir que de la playa- conteste en verdad yo nunca eh escuchado reggaetón en mi vida, pues siempre eh tenido mi gusto fijado así que no sabía muy bien de que se trataba, pero por esa estrofa, era claro que se trataba del mar, la playa, la costa.

-¿Playa?- Erwin Smith, el rubio oxigenado que muchos también desean, rubio de ojos azules, cuerpo bien formado y músculos marcados exageradamente desde mi punto de vista, además era un titán de 1.88 de alto ¡1.88! Ósea según la teoría de todos los hombres, el Erwincito que tiene entre las piernas debe de ser ¡ENORME! Debe de ser el titán colosal esa cosa, pero por mis gustos, me quedo con el "Titán de 15 m" Eren y vamos admitámoslo por su genética de titán, demás que este chico llega al metro ochenta o lo supera.

-Si ya sabes, costa, mar, playa, arena, pescados, océano-

-¡Océano!- me sobresalte al escuchar el grito de Armin y Eren y de seguro que no soy la única que se sorprendió al oír aquel tipo de grito, lo siento mis vecinos por los fuertes gritos pero se van a tener que aguantar por el tiempo en que ellos estén viviendo aquí.

-Ah verdad que ustedes viven encerrados en paredes- conteste –Lo siento se me había olvidado y si océano-

-¿Podemos ir?- pregunto Eren mientras me miraba con una carita de cachorro a medio morir que todos miraran con sorpresa y todos con un poco de ternura, se veía jodidamente tierno, enserio este chico es seme marca Ryoma, jodidamente tierno y romántico.

-Si claro, son dos horas en autobús de aquí a la costa- conteste mientras desviaba mi mirada, jodida madre que era tierno este morochito –pero tendría que comprarles trajes de baño- comencé de nuevo a divagar, los trajes de baño de Alex, el novio de mi madre, quizás les quede bien ah algunos pero no creo que quieran usarlos y yo no tengo muchos y además son bikinis por lo que las chicas tendrían vergüenza a usarlos, volví a suspirar. Ok ya ¿Cuántas veces eh suspirar? Ni siquiera son las 11 de la mañana.

-¿Traje de baño?- pregunto esta vez la Diosa más bella que la misma Afrodita, en simples palabras Historia Reiss.

-¿Y cómo piensas bañarte? ¿En ropa interior?- le pregunta mientras la miraba y volvía a divagar, no quería gastar dinero en todos estos, además que lo usarían pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? Quizás se queden aquí una semana o más, o hasta menos, haber veamos, tengo tres trajes de baño, uno para mí, otro para Historia y el último para el pozo sin fondo, mi madre tiene dos por lo cual hay tenemos los de Mishosa y la loca, Alex tiene bastante por lo cual hay tengo para los hombres, si estamos.

-¡CATA!- El fuerte grito de Jean en mi oído me hizo reaccionar, de muy buena manera, tan excelente que todos sonrieron por mi gran educación, tome la taza con el agua hirviendo y se la eche en la entrepierna, si excelente forma de reaccionar.

-¿Me quieres dejar sorda o que carajos?- le pregunte sin levantar la voz y manteniéndome relajada, lo menos que necesitaba ahora era un dolor de cabeza creado por mis propios gritos.

**Narración normal.**

Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin, hicieron un gran descubrimiento genético, importantísimo para la victoria de la humanidad, un segundo Levi, si damas y caballeros, leyeron bien, un ¡Segundo Levi!, si la chica que les estaba hospedando en su casa, liberaba la misma aura asesina que Levi usaba en los momentos de amenaza, los ojos de esta chica que se les era difícil de distinguir entre negro o café muy oscuro, estaban estrechados de una forma que te carcomía en alma, sentías que ellos te leían cada uno de tus pensamientos y podían adivinar tus movimiento, su postura era la misma que colocaba Levi cuando se encontraba amenazando a alguien sentado en las sillas de la cocina, o en su despacho, espalda perfectamente recta, mirada penetrante y como cereza del pastel un aura negra, más negra que el mismo negro, que creaba una atmosfera fría y palpable, si una imagen en versión femenina de Levi.

-Wow…un segundo Levi- susurro Hanji que al igual que todos miraba sorprendida esa escena, era lo mejor que le podía haber ocurrido, un segundo Levi, un segundo hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, en este caso mujer, bueno digamos la verdad Hanji no estaba sorprendida ni lo susurro, sino que lo grito a los cuatro vientos para ser exactos, sorprendiendo a si a la peli-castaña y despertándola de su trance de matar al pony salvaje con sus ojos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendida esta mientras sacudía un poco su cabeza para despejar su mente enserio que se dejó llevar por el momento de ira, pero tenía que calmarse, tenía que hacerlo, así que para distraerse cambio el canal –Veamos qué hay de interesante-

"_Nos está ignorando" _pensaron todos a la vez mientras veían nerviosos a aquella chica que podía cambiar muy rápidamente su personalidad.

-Bueno volviendo al tema de la playa- y así se animaron todos, aunque claro unos lo demostraban más que otros –Os tendré que prestar trajes de baño, ya que me da una flojera inmensa tener que salir a comprarles- suspiro la castaña ya por ¿décima vez? No tengo ni la menor idea, perdí la cuenta, bueno continuemos, una vez todos terminaron de desayunar, ayudaron a limpiar la cocina y una vez tuvieron lista esa volvieron al segundo piso, Historia fue tan amable que la ayudo a hacer la cama y limpiaron un poco aunque Levi se tuvo que aguantar gracias a una frase que le dijo la más alta, porque si tenía 14 años pero le superaba en altura, frase que hizo a una mujer estallar en carcajadas "Quiero mi cuarto limpio, no brillando".

Una vez el cuarto estuvo presentable, no como en la mañana que había ropa tirada por el suelo y algunas mantas de la cama vueltas partes el piso.

-Bien elijan- hablo la castaña que en ese momento tenía un total de diez trajes de baño cuatro femeninos y seis masculinos, los trajes de baños masculinos eran solamente de colores sólidos y vivos, naranja, azul, verde agua, celeste, rojo y morado, mientras que los trajes de baño femenino se dividían en dos trikinis y dos bikinis, los trikinis consistían en un escote en la espalda y cubrimiento completo del vientre, uno de color salmón y el otro de color azul marino, sin detalles, mientras que los bikinis eran de sostén de tiras gruesas amarradas al cuello y un calzón de fuerte agarre sin tiras, completamente negros con estampados de flores hawaianas, unas naranjas y otras moradas y Catalina tenía en sus manos un tercer bikini al igual que los otros, solo que este era de color naranja por completo sin estampados, si esta chica tenía una extraña obsesión con el naranja.

-¿Por qué tanto naranja?- pregunto Mikasa, mirando extrañada los trajes frente a ella.

-Color favorito-

-Ohhh-

-Bueno ya elijan algo que no tenemos todo el día- y rápidamente si pensar todos tomaron un traje de baño, el orden era el siguiente, Hanji y Sasha como tomaron los trikinis, Hanji el salmón y Sasha el azul marino, Mikasa e Historia los bikinis, Mikasa el de flores moradas e Historia el de flores naranjas, Levi el traje de baño azul, Eren el verde agua, Jean el naranja, el morado Connie, el rojo Erwin y Armin el celeste. Una vez todos estuvieron listos y cambiados comenzaron a preparar las cosas para salir, aunque no ayudaban en nada pues la mayoría estaba más maravillado con la película que estaban dando en la tv, "buscando a nemo"

-Listo chicos apaguen-

-¿Por qué? Esta buena- el que hablo esta vez fue el pelado ósea Connie

-Playa-

-Ok ya va manos, mocosos, de pie-

Cata solo pudo suspirar, rezaba al dios que estuviera de turno que no encontrara ningún otaku en la playa, pero aun así por si encontraba uno, llevaba su cámara profesional y su Tablet para crean una página en Facebook de cosplay, ¿Qué? Nunca se sabe

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Bueno como dije anteriormente se aceptan de todo, tomatasos, cuchillasos, titanasos(?) y opiniones mis queridas lectoras, espero que les guste y nos vemos en el sig cap!<p> 


End file.
